


The Babysitter

by Ylith



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/Ylith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is married with a daughter, Arthur is one of their babysitters.  When Eames drives Arthur home, he finds out Arthur's parents and brother are gone for the weekend, so he sees him inside to make sure he gets settled for the night.  Complications, infidelity, guilt, and dubious morals ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a Locke gifset.

Eames was barely aware of the incoming traffic as he drove, one hand clenching the steering wheel while the other perched against his brow. His mouth hung open in lingering shock, reddened eyes blank as they stared ahead. It wasn’t until a car honked erratically that he was dashed from his reverie enough to realize he was on the wrong side of the road. Eames jerked the wheel hard with both hands to return to the correct lane. 

He wiped a hand down his face, rubbing hard into his dry eyes. He roughly attempted to smear the remains of Arthur's kisses from his lips, but he could still feel him lingering there. 

Arthur, fuck. 

Eames shook his head to clear it the instant the young man crept into his consciousness, images of dark eyes and that pouty mouth flashing before him. A gleam from a passing streetlight brought his eye to his wedding ring, heavy and accusing on his ring finger. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” he murmured under his breath, re-gripping the steering wheel with both hands as he tried to compose himself. It was nearly two hours since he’d left the house to take Arthur home, and while his wife Jessica had told him to drive carefully due to the lateness of the hour, he highly doubted he could pass off a two hour window on caution alone. 

“We got held up by construction heading into the city,” he tried aloud, testing the feel of the lie on his tongue. Even to himself he sounded full of absolute rubbish though, so with another shake of his head Eames abandoned that little story. 

“His key fell out of his pocket in the car, took us almost an hour to find it.” Eames attempted a small laugh to highlight the absurdity of the hypothetical situation, but this too felt too strained and he couldn’t risk her asking Arthur about it later. 

“We got caught up…” he began, his mind filling in what his tongue refused to utter. 

 

\- - - - - - 

 

“Thanks again for the ride, Mr. Eames,” Arthur said, ducking his face sheepishly as he brushed his dark hair from his eyes. 

Eames smiled at him warmly, voice heavy with fatigue from the late hour. “Really, Arthur, it was my pleasure. We really needed a break, and it was so nice for you to look after Elsa on such short notice. Really, when you said yes over the phone, I could have kissed you.”

Arthur’s eyes fell, his cheeks pinking even in the dim light of the stalled car. Eames had meant the comment innocently enough, and was surprised at the ripple of delight that coursed through him when he saw how the harmless joke affected Arthur. Jessica had teased him before that Arthur had a crush on him, and he himself had noticed the lingering looks and how Arthur sought him out whenever he was visiting his grandmother, who just so happened to live next door to Eames and his family. He had always thought Arthur’s crush had been rather adorable until that summer when he’d caught the kid watching him mow the lawn. Eames had been shirtless, sweaty and pink from the unrelenting sun, and Arthur had been so wrapped up in staring he didn’t know he’d been caught. That night while lying in bed, Eames was caught off guard by the image of Arthur lying in his own bed, touching himself to memories of Eames mowing the lawn. Eames had been startled by the thought, not given much time to consider it as Jessica had slipped into bed and moved on top of him. She later commented that his performance hadn’t been so vigorous in quite a while, which ate at him more than she could possibly have realized.

Arthur laughed, the noise sharp and jolting Eames from the memory. The younger man was all nervous energy as he spoke. “I feel like I got paid to watch cable and play on my phone; she went to sleep right after you left. Not much babysitting actually went into it.”

“But still very much appreciated, darling.” Eames felt a stirring in his chest as Arthur glanced away at the endearment, the teen’s fingers nervously tucking his hair behind his ear. The boy really was cute, his pretty eyes and lips balanced by his angular face. Eames felt himself flush as he realized he was staring, hoping Arthur’s own nerves had kept him from noticing as he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. “What do I owe you, Arthur?”

Arthur shook his head, holding up his hands in refusal. “It’s ok, like I said, all I did was watch cable. Plus I feel bad making you drive all this way so late; my brother Dom could have picked me up, but he’s with my parents in Florida til next thursday.”

Eames’ brows furrowed with concern. “You staying home alone?” he asked. Arthur was certainly old enough, but Eames couldn’t help but imagine all the trouble the young man could get into all by himself. He knew any boy Arthur’s age would have taken full advantage of the situation: drinking, smoking pot, and having fumbling experimental sex. He swallowed hard at the latter, knowing Arthur having sex should be the last thing on his mind.

Arthur nodded, palms rubbing over his thighs in a distracting manner. “I couldn’t take that much time off of school. In a few of my classes you fail automatically if you miss more than two lectures.” He shrugged, flashing a bright, genuine smile. “No big deal, it’s too hot down there anyway.” 

“How are you getting to class?” 

“My bike, or the bus. I like the exercise...helps clear my head.” Arthur looked his way as he spoke, shyly lowering his head the second Eames met his eyes.

Eames sighed, still not liking the idea of the young man being left all alone. He himself had been on his own since he was much younger than Arthur was now, but he and Arthur were very different people. Arthur was sweet, vulnerable. When Eames looked at him, he seemed younger than Eames felt at that age. He opened his wallet, pulled out forty bucks and extended it to Arthur. Arthur tried to pull away, but Eames took him by his slim wrist and pulled his hand close, pushing the money against his fingers. He felt a tingle where he touched bare skin, and let his thumb brush over Arthur’s knuckle. “Take it,” he insisted, voice low and gentle, imploring. “I don’t like that you’re all by yourself, especially if you’re getting home late at night. Call me if you need a ride or anything, yeah?”

Arthur nodded, accepting the money with downcast eyes, his deep flush visible even in the car’s dim light. He methodically folded the cash twice before sliding it into the pocket of his jeans. His head finally raised when Eames took off his seatbelt, eyes suddenly wide and vulnerable in what looked like anticipation. “Wh-what are you doing?” he asked. 

Eames glanced up at him, a cheeky grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Seeing you home. Wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if I didn’t know you got in safely.”

Arthur’s lower lip slid between his teeth as he as he slowly unbuckled his own seatbelt. The young man pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder after exiting the car and fell into step beside Eames. Eames just winked at him and patted Arthur on the back fondly. At the door, Arthur fumbled with his keys, mumbling about it being too dark to see before finally managing to slide the key home and twist it. 

The house inside was completely dark. Arthur sputtered an apology as he fumbled for the light switch, and as a soft glow spilled across the room from a side table lamp, it was suddenly illuminated to Eames that he was alone with this boy in the house. The car had been innocent enough, and while this should be too, it forced a tingle of excitement through him. Eames watched him set his bag on the floor, all twitchy movements and nervous tics. Eames couldn’t look away, knew he should just turn around and go but found himself rooted to the floor. 

Arthur approached him then, cheeks rosy even in the soft light as he shrugged and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “Thanks again for the ride, Mr. Eames...and for walking me in.” 

Eames shrugged, implying it was no big deal. “You all settled then? Sure you’ll be alright by yourself?”

Arthur nodded, his expressive eyes wide as he gazed at Eames, and Eames knew he should leave or say something to fill the awkward silence. Nervousness flickered across his face again, tugging at his brows before it turned to absolute longing. He stood there a moment, anticipation hanging in the air between them. He could see the want in Arthur’s eyes, and was taken aback by the corresponding pounding of his own heart. He watched Arthur’s tongue peek out as it wet his lips, his own mouth feeling dry and chalky. 

When Arthur took a tentative step closer, Eames remained rooted in place; his heart pounding as every instinct told him to get the hell out, get in his car, and drive home. He knew it was coming before it happened, unable to move or even breathe as the young man leaned forward and delicately kissed the corner of Eames’ mouth. 

It was innocent enough, as far as a kiss can go, but wholly unfamiliar territory for Eames. He should have just gently pulled away and smiled to end things then and there. He could have taken the kiss as the brave and brazen act of a boy with a crush, too young and too naive to understand the full weight of it. Eames though had no such excuse, he did know better, and while he didn’t fully understand his feelings for this sweet awkward boy, he did understand that it was not something he free to explore. He should have ignored it and gone home to tell Jessica and let her coo over the fact that he had likely broken the poor boy’s heart. He could have then suggested they go back to their other babysitter Ariadne, whom he’d known since she was a child and felt nothing for beyond a familial fondness. He could have still been a good husband and a good father.

Instead, he’d stood there and let his lips fall apart in surprise, his eyes fixed on Arthur’s mouth when he pulled away. Instead, he had been struck by a wave of undeniable want, only heightened when Arthur leaned over and kissed him again, this time at the other side of Eames’ full lips. Arthur’s trepidation was heavy in the air between them, Eames all but panting against the young man’s open mouth as he closed the gap and pressed his lips against Arthur’s retreating ones.

Arthur made a tiny wrenching sigh of relief before melting into the kiss, steely fingers coming up to grasp either side of Eames’ jaw, afraid Eames would change his mind and retreat. Arthur’s breath was hot against Eames as he brushed their lips together, opening his mouth to let Eames’ tongue inside.

Eames moaned Arthur’s name, the word small and strangled as he found himself being urged forward, his brain to muddled with want to realize what was happening until he was slumping down onto the couch. All his blood rushed down to his cock as Arthur swiftly drew his shirt over his head and pushed his jeans to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his socks and a tiny pair of tight yellow briefs. Eames’ heart almost pounded out of his chest at the creamy smooth flesh bared to him, not given a second to breathe before Arthur was in his lap.

Eames immediately found himself lost in long limbs and warm skin, the heat seeping through his clothes and rushing through him until his jacket became stifling and he had to slip it off. Once he finally allowed himself to touch he couldn’t stop, his hands running up Arthur’s hairless chest and down the smooth slope of his back. He curled an arm around the boy’s waist and dragged him closer, laving wet open mouthed kisses up his elegant throat. 

Arthur gasped, his young reactive body arching against him and shuddering with desire beneath his hands. Eames tugged him forward just enough to slide a hand around to Arthur’s back, caressing over the curve at the small of his back. Arthur bowed against him with a muffled moan. He excitedly gripping Eames’ shoulders, almost as though he didn’t know what else to do. His lack of experience was apparent in every hesitant caress, every nervous kiss, and the realization lit a fire in Eames which was only stoked by the boy’s moans and whimpers, in the the innocently unconscious way Arthur’s hips delicately humped against Eames’ stomach. His eyes fluttered shut with a soft gasp when Eames rocked his hips up against him, his swollen prick grinding against Arthur’s firm little ass. 

Eames drank in all of Arthur’s whines and whimpers, pinching one of his stiff little nipples and twisting it until the boy was writhing, grinding his ass down deliciously against Eames’ cock. Oh that ass...Eames just had to touch it; he rubbed the hand on Arthur’s back down lower and gripped a handful of that firm and perky rump. 

Arthur mewled into his mouth, pushing his hips back in invitation for Eames to touch more, take more. Eames rubbed methodically over the rounded flesh, fingers firm enough to bruise before he shifted them over to push them down the clothed crevice of Arthur’s ass. Eames groaned as though pained as he felt the furled little pucker of Arthur’s hole beneath the boy’s flimsy underwear, feeling drunk in his desire as Arthur froze in his hold, his fingers digging into Eames’ shoulders when Eames repeated the motion. Arthur slumped down, face hidden shy against Eames’ chest before Eames felt clumsy fingers fumble with his belt. 

“Will you be my first?” Arthur all but whispered into Eames’ ear, fingers still tugging at Eames’ belt. 

Blood pounded in Eames’ ears as he looked up into that sweet, earnest face, Arthur’s ears and cheeks flushed and his lips swollen and red from Eames’ stubble. He looked so young, so trusting. 

Arthur looked at Eames then, trepidation rounding his eyes as he worried his lower lip when Eames didn’t reply. “Please Mr. Eames...I want you to be my first.”

Eames quickly caught Arthurs wrists, forcing his hands away from his belt. He sat stock still, paralyzed as the reality of what was happening finally began to creep back to him. Here he was, a married man and father, about to fuck their young babysitter on a couch. He was about to take this boy’s virginity while he was home alone and vulnerable, while Eames’ own wife waited for him back home..

Arthur seemed to sense this and leaned forward, pressing gentle kisses to Eames’ swollen lips. “Stay with me,” he whispered, begged with hot breath against Eames’ mouth. He wrapped his arms around Eames’ neck and kept pecking those little kisses all over him, anywhere he could reach. “Wanted you for so long.”

Despite Arthur’s efforts, spell was effectively broken and Eames felt the panic begin to sink in. What the fuck had he even been thinking? How could he even have considered doing this? Eames had never so much as looked at another woman since he met Jessica, the idea of cheating on her had never even entered his mind. He loved her, loved their life together and their daughter, and yet the depth to which he still wanted Arthur despite these factors pained him. 

Eames gripped Arthur’s wrists and pulled them from around his neck, refusing to look the young man in the eyes when he whimpered at the rough treatment. Confusion knit Arthur’s face as Eames stood and dropped him down onto the couch. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Arthur asked, voice small as he looked up at Eames. 

Eames stood there, every muscle in his body tense as he looked down at Arthur and wracked his brain for something to say. The longer he looked at Arthur though, the more he wanted to throw all his morals and principles to the wind and lay back down atop him. 

“I have to go,” Eames finally said. Before Arthur could get up and stop him, Eames reached down and grabbed his jacket off the couch and left.


End file.
